


Moments

by deadinderry



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: i guess probably anything but movie bc of the lack of iijima, just a little drabbley guy, what universe is this we just dont knowwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinderry/pseuds/deadinderry
Summary: There are few calm moments here.
Kudos: 3





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> my god this is so fucking short but uh. i rewatched the movie last night and it rekindled my love for shinji mimura soooo

There are few calm moments here.

Shinji Mimura is not one to look for calm moments, usually. Usually, Shinji rejects calm moments in favor of things that’ll challenge him: mentally, physically, sexually. He doesn’t have _time_ to notice the sun rise unless it’s because he’s realizing he stayed up all night. But there’s something about being shoved into a game of life and death that makes you notice the little things.

The sun is rising. Yutaka is sleeping. Shinji’s pretty sure Yutaka’s going to freak out again once he wakes up. Shinji practically had to knock him out to get him to go to sleep, because Shinji is absolutely wired on adrenaline and the couple of caffeine pills he had in his bag, and with them having _three days_ he can definitely stay up the whole time. He’s done stretches that long before, it’s not a big deal. And those days and nights all he had to run off of was curiosity and caffeine, not survival and caffeine.

But the sun is rising and there’s a lazy mist in the air. Shinji sits with his back to a tree. Yutaka lays all splayed out in front of him. If Shinji was willing to, he could kill Yutaka here and now. The fact that it even pops in his head disgusts him, a little; he guesses that if he really wanted to play this game he could, and well, but he doesn’t, and he especially doesn’t want to kill Yutaka. Shinji’s got too much loyalty for that, and too much plain fucking love for the kid.

He listens for gunshots. He heard some last night, but there’s nothing now. Now the air only carries the sound of bugs and birds chirping their way through the morning hours.

Calm.

He can let himself breathe. He stays alert—of course he stays alert.

But he can let himself breathe, at least for a bit longer.


End file.
